Dragon Whisperer
by Lissi45829
Summary: What if Ginny Weasley was not the only girl in the family? What if she got a twin sister? What if that twin sister is not in the same house as all the other Weasley? What if she made an agreement with the enemy? What if she got a talent that made her special in her own way? Starts in GoF and is of course an AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

I know! I know! I shouldn't start another story! But this was in my head for so long. And yesterday I couldn't sleep because of cramps. So I was awake for three hours and this whole story line was suddenly in my head. So... I hope you all like it!

And of course as always with me I decieded: Review and you get a preview.

* * *

 **Prologue**

„You want me to what?" She nervously fumbled with the hem of her jumper. As she made the plan in the summer holidays, she was sure it was good idea. And now here she stood, her face as red as a tomato and a perplexed boy in front of her. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

"You are crazy. You know that right?" The girl laughed a little.

"Yeah you have to be if you grow up in my family." She muttered to herself.

"Do you want to explain yourself, or should I just go now?" As she didn't answer right away, the boy scoffed and turned to leave. The girl quickly grabbed his sleeve and let it go just as fast.

"Please don't go!" She said.

"Then start talking! I don't have all the time of the world." Her head bobbed up and down.

"Well you see… My housemates always tell how good of a kisser you are." She swallowed.

"And well… You see…" Her fingers were now intertwined with each other and were constantly moving. The boy thought she looked pathetic. She didn't even look at him.

"And… I know that I will never have the perfect boyfriend… if I get one…" The last part was so quiet that the boy had to lean in a little to hear it.

"I want my first kiss to be… you know… good. And because you are one of the best kissers in this castle… and near my age… I thought that maybe you could give me my first kiss so that I would not have a bad memory of my first one." The last part was said really quickly. The boy stood still and regarded the little girl. Her face was turned to the ground so all that he could see was her flaming red hair and her second hand clothes. He knew that he could ruin his reputation in his house for this. But he could also tell his enemy that he kissed his sister.

"And what do I get for that?" He asked snidely. The girl looked up at him. Her brown eyes were looking in his grey ones and he got the uncomfortable feeling that she could see his soul. He didn't like the feeling so he sneered at her. The sudden change of his face made her stop a little and she looked quickly away again.

"Whatever you want. But you know that I don't have any money to give." Her answer was a little clearer than what she said before. The boy thought about it. What could she give him? And then he smirked.

"I don't need money, Weasley. I kiss you if you agree to be my servant for two weeks." Her eyes got wide as he said that he will do as she asked but she worriedly bit her lip as he told her what he wanted. But she would have to do it. She didn't want that her first kiss would be awkward and stupid. Her determination rose and she straighten her back and saw him directly in his eyes.

"Ok!" She said and give him her hand to shake it. He rolled his eyes but shook it nonetheless.

"Good. Tomorrow is Monday. Be at 7:30 in the Entrance Hall. I will think about appropriate chores for you to do for me." She nodded quickly.

"I will be there." He rolled his eyes.

"And in one week I will kiss you. You will still work the week after that. Is that clear!" She grinned and nodded again.

"Good." He said simply and walked away. Leaving the small little girl to watch after him.

"I hope that was a good idea Faye." She murmured to herself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

OH MY GOD! Just like five minutes I posted this I got an review from **ElinyaD** o.O

I want to thank you so much! And I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

 **Review and you get a preview!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

'Keep calm! Just keep calm' I said to myself. 'You made this… this… agreement and you will keep your word.' I took a deep breath.

"Hello little sister! What are you doing so early here?" I turned abruptly my hand flying to my heart.

"Whoa! Sorry! We didn't want to scare you!" I smiled as I saw my brothers walking towards me.

"It's okay. I was just deep in thoughts." They grinned and hugged me both. Just the presence of them calmed me. I know that a lot of people are nervous around them. I would be too if they hadn't promised me not to prank me. Even then they sometimes broke that promise just to test their new inventions on me. Luckily they choose the funny and harmless ones.

"And what are you doing here?" 'Oh… How will I explain that to them. I can't very well say that I made an agreement with the enemy of my brother to kiss me.'

"I just thought I would wake up early today." I said quietly. They looked at each other worriedly. My voice was a little too high to appear normal.

"Listen here sis."

"We know that we aren't always there for you."

"Mostly because you are in a different house than us."

"But we want you to know that…"

"… we will help you if you need us!"

"No matter what!" I laughed at them. They could be so sweet.

"Thanks, Fred, George." They grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Well we will be off."

"Things to do…"

"Places to be…"

"And people to prank!" They said together. And with that they went away. Not in the Great Hall as I thought but towards the dungeons. 'Oh please let them not meet Malfoy!' I waited for maybe five more minutes when Draco Malfoy walked in the Entrance Hall. His robes were perfectly cleaned as always.

"Ah you are already there. Good." He said bored.

"You will sit with me now." I nodded silently. He walked towards the Great Hall and I trailed behind him. His steps were confident and he had an air of superiority around him. I stumbled a little and lightly regretted my decision. But I would go through with this. Even if I wasn't in Gryffindor I could do this! Malfoy was now sitting on the Slytherin table. The hall was relatively empty which was no surprise considering that it was the first Monday of the school year. The other students were still asleep, probably because they talked about the Triwizard Tournament. My dorm mates were all discussing it yesterday night. I took the place next to him and sat down. I looked expectantly at him. What would I have to do?

"Make me a toast with butter and cheese." He said bored again. My head nodded and I began to make him his breakfast. It was overly not as bad as I thought. I just had to fill his cup when it was empty and butter his toast or fill his plate with bacon and eggs. After fifteen minutes of silence between us, the owls came in. The hall had filled itself over the minutes and I sincerely hoped that my family would not see me sitting at the enemy's table. The owls brought letters and papers. Malfoy received the Daily Prophet and started reading it. I waited for a few minutes before I started to eat myself. Luckily Malfoy didn't comment and I could eat in peace. Well just for maybe ten minutes. As the Hall filled itself it also brought in other Slytherins. They all looked at me funnily but from a raised eyebrow from Malfoy they all ignored me. I felt a little uncomfortable with them staring at me but oh well. I just had to deal with it. I really wanted that kiss so I would endure this! My eyes moved to my housemates. They didn't notice me sitting here and I was relived.

"Come on. I have to go to class." I looked up at him and only noticed then that Professor Snape had given all of the Slytherins their schedules. My eyes widen as I realised that I would have to get mine too!

"Malfoy?" I asked timidly my hands going to the hem of my jumper and my teeth started biting on my lip.

"Yes?" I swallowed at the cold voice of his.

"I… I have to get my schedule." I whispered. He didn't say anything and I wondered if he didn't hear me.

"Then run along! And be quick about it. You have to carry my bag to my classroom." I nodded quickly and run over to Professor Sprout.

"Could I get my schedule?" She turned around.

"Ah there you are Miss Weasley. I was wondering where you were. Have you considered your extra classes this year? Are they still the same from your paper last year?"

"Yes Ma'am." She smiled at me.

"Well then here you go." And she gave me a piece of pergament. I didn't even look at it. I just hurried back where Malfoy was leaning on the wall.

"Finally! What took you so long?" But he didn't let me answer. He pulled his schedule out and gave it to me.

"I want you to be there after every class. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good then let's walk to Charms." He plopped his bag in my hands and started walking towards the Entrance Hall. He was joined by Crabbe, Goyle and a dark skinned boy that I didn't know the name of. He talked to them fully ignoring me, which was good considering that I had to find a way to get to Potions fast enough from the third corridor. I quickly got through all of the hidden passages in my head to find the best route. Once at the door of Professor Flitwick's classroom Malfoy turned to me and held his hand out. I gave him his bag back.

"You can go now to your class. Be back after Charms. I don't want to carry my bag to Herbology." I nodded again. And run down the corridors to the dungeons. I made it just in time and sat down at one of the tables in the front. Nobody from the Hufflepuffs or from the Ravenclaws liked to sit in the front with Professor Snape. My friend from Hufflepuff joined me and we began to put our things on the table. The door closed itself with a bang and I turned around wide eyed at our Potions teacher. He swept through the rows and regarded us with a look of distaste once he was at the front.

"I hope that this year you will all try to be better! I had enough of you dunderheads blowing up potions left and right! So I want you to do your best!" His voice was quiet but we all listened to him. As we made our potions he wandered through the tables looking at our work. Professor Snape was not as nasty to us Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws as he was towards Gryffindor but he was not nice either. The only house he was nice to, was his own. But somehow he was not so mean to me as to others. He kind of ignored me really and even if I made a mistake he didn't point it out for the rest of the class. I was always wondering why he was so… well not kind but not cruel to me. Especially since he hated my brother Ron and couldn't stand the twins. Maybe because I was not a Gryffindor? Who knows… After Potions I run back up to the third corridor where Malfoy threw me his bag again. We made our way to the greenhouses outside.

Finally there I could run back inside and to the fifth corridor. Out of breath and slightly faint I walked into my first class of Arithmancy. I had chosen Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. The last one only because no one out of my family had chosen it and I wanted to see what dad liked about the Muggles so much. I know that Ron took the easiest classes in his opinion: Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. I spoke with Hermione and she told me that the first two classes were interesting and not quite as hard as people say it was. And she like Muggle Studies even if she was a Muggleborn. I took CoMC because I was always good with animals. I loved to take care of them and mum had to always drag me away from the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley.

I fell down in a chair by the fire. Finally it was night! I would still have to do a few of my homework. Luckily Malfoy had to do a lot homework too so he went upstairs to the library after classes. I could write my essays for Potions and Charms. Now I just had to fill the last feet on my two feet long scroll for Arithmancy.

After I was finished with my homework I made my way to my room. I quickly brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into my pyjamas. As I finally lay in my bed I had one last thought before I fell asleep.

'I hope this was not a mistake.'

* * *

 **Review and you get a preview!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Thank you so much for reading! And a big thank you at **ElinyaD** and **HPotter25** for following my story!

 **Reviews get a preview!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was just five days in, in this agreement and I was already exhausted. It wasn't so much the things Malfoy expected me to. It was more the questioning glances of my housemates and the rants I got from my dearest brother Ron. Fred and George had just asked if everything was alright and if they had to prank Malfoy. As I told them that I knew what I was doing they nodded. They were always trying to give me more freedom than the rest of my brothers. Ginny had looked me in the eye for a few minutes and then declared that if Malfoy would hurt me, he would have to suffer through her Bat-Bogey-Hex. And well Ron… He just screamed and screamed letting me now that I was, as he said it, 'fraternising with the enemy'. I just rolled my eyes at them. They didn't know why I was following him around and they thought I had gone totally bonkers now.

"More juice." I jerked out of my thoughts and quickly filled the cup of Malfoy. He was behind his papers. It was Friday morning. I had to really run this time because Malfoy had Divination and I had Herbology. So I had to walk up all the stairs to the seventh floor and then run down to the grounds. And when classes were over I had to run back up to the seventh floor. I didn't know if I would be on time. Professor McGonagall had asked me if I had any trouble from the Slytherin boy because not only did all the students notice me, but also the teachers. She just said that I should still be on time even if I followed him through the castle. Professor Sprout just patted me on the head and said that if there was any problem that I could talk to her. Professor Snape acted the most normal one of them all. As I walked in too late to potions he had held me back after class.

 _"_ _Miss Weasley, stay behind after class." I groaned. Malfoy would be really unhappy if I came too late. The only good thing was that he would have potions now so that maybe I could still meet him on the way._

 _So I stayed behind and waited till all of my classmates were out. A few threw me pitying glances but none dared to talk to me because auf Snape's glare._

 _"_ _Miss Weasley." His voice was cold and menacing. I tensed and looked up at him. His face was in its usual scowl._

 _"_ _Why do you think it is appropriated to come too late to my class?" I shrugged a little. I couldn't very well tell him that Malfoy had made me wait until Professor Trelawney opened the classroom and that I run downstairs as fast as possible. I would have made it if it weren't for Peeves. He had pushed me down the stairs and I had to collect all of my stuff._

 _"_ _I fell down the stairs." I whispered._

 _"_ _Oh yes of course. As if I hadn't heard this story before." I didn't dare to show him the scratches and the dried blood I had on my hands from the fall._

 _"_ _10 points from Hufflepuff and detention tonight." I nodded slowly. Of course I would get detention._

 _"_ _You can go." I jumped up took all of my stuff and ran out of the door._

 _"_ _If you will be late again I will have to talk to your Head of House." I bit my lip and just nodded again and continued my way outside. And with my luck ran right into somebody outside of the classroom door. I fell down again, on my already wounded hands. I winced a little and started to put my books back into my bag._

 _"_ _I am so sorry. I didn't look where I walked." I said quickly. Still not looking up._

 _"_ _I would have known that you would be a clutz Weasley. Why weren't you there when my class ended? I had to carry my bag on my own from the seventh floor on." I cringed at his obvious mad voice. I bit my lip again and started fiddling with my bag strap._

 _"_ _I am sorry. I was late to potions and Professor Snape gave me detention tonight." Malfoy scoffed._

 _"_ _Well than you have to be extra good tomorrow then! You can have free now that you can finish your homework. Don't want to hear you complaining about not having enough free time now, do I?" I quickly shook my head astonished that he would help me in that way._

 _"_ _Now run along. I want you to be fit tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Of course. Thank you Malfoy." I shot a smile at him and run to Transfiguration._

"Weasley!" I looked up from his and my schedule. I had to see if I could somehow make enough time between classes.

"What are you looking so intently on our schedules?" I just shrugged and put his copy in my bag still with mine in hand.

"You can go to your class now. Crabbe was annoying me yesterday and he has to carry my bag to the first classes." I was surprised but let it go. Happy that I didn't have to chance falling down the stairs again.

The next morning I received a letter from my parents.

 ** _Dear Faye,_**

 ** _We heard from a concerned Ron that he saw you walking around with the young Malfoy? Is everything alright? Did he do something to you? If you need help you know that you can always go to your brothers, right?_**

 ** _Now on to better news! Arthur got a little raise at work! It looks like the Ministry is finally seeing that his job is important! He is really happy and says to send his love._**

 ** _He is still tinkering around in his shed and I know that you know what he is doing in there! I don't know why you like to help him with all of this stuff._**

 ** _I love you very much my little baby girl._**

 ** _Mum_**

I knew that this would happen. That they would think that I couldn't take care of myself. Ginny was born fifteen minutes before me. Unlike Fred and George, we were non identical twins. I was always smaller than her and was therefore more babied than her. Bill, Percy and Ron were constantly saying that I was too young for that, too small for this, too sweet for everything. Only Charlie and the twins were allowing me to do things on my own.

I sighed and put the letter in my bag. Malfoy was still reading his paper. What would we even do on a Saturday?

It turns out we did our homework. It was not really exciting but I finished it all which made me feel better. I was not as good in school like Hermione but I got better grades than Ron (which was not a challenge) and Ginny. As I lay in my bed I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow I would get my first kiss. Tomorrow I would be no longer a kiss-virgin. I couldn't wait!

* * *

 **Reviews get a preview!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Thank you so much for reading! And a big thank you at **Dyenya, ChristalShardz64** and **Merissatheseagodess** for favouriting this story. Also a huge thank you at **HPotter25,** for following my story!

 **Reviews get a preview!**

* * *

I was so anxious! Today I would get my first kiss! I was awake before everyone else and I just looked out of the window seeing the greenhouses and Professor Sprout who was bustling around them. As my clock showed 6:30 I began to get ready for the day. Today I took extra care on my breath and lips. As I stood before the mirror I began to analyse myself.

I would never be as beautiful as my sister. Her hair was always in soft waves, her brown eyes were a deep chocolate colour and her skin was relatively freckle free. I on the other hand, had very, very wavy hair, not as bad as Hermione's but it was close. My eyes were a kind of a mud colour and my skin was freckled on every surface. While my sister had already gotten boobs I was still flat like a board. My sister had also grown over the summer and was now nearly a head taller than. Even Percy who was the smallest of us all was still a wand length taller than me.

I rolled my eyes at my thought, turned away from the mirror and began to dress myself. Today was Sunday so we could wear what we want but I gave all of my skirts –except my school skirts- to my sister. She had the prettier legs. She should show them off. So I just pulled on a jeans that was from Charlie when he was as old as I was now. It had a few holes but it was the best I had. It also let my butt look better than it really was. Then came the Holyhead Harpies T-shirt Bill got me and my twin. We both loved them. Over that I pulled on the too big jumper from Fred. I brushed my hairs as good as it could and pulled it in a ponytail. Time to do this!

I met Malfoy as usual at the Entrance Hall. On this morning he was earlier there than I was and he looked bored and annoyed.

"Finally!" He said and walked in the Great Hall. I followed him silently, observing him. He wore a pair of black pants and a black Shirt. His clothes were high quality and I shrunk into myself next to him. I must look ridiculous in my outfit. I couldn't eat anything at breakfast and just resorted to play with my hair that I had pulled out of its confidents so that it was shadowing my face. I still was carefully aware when Malfoy needed a refill or a toast buttered. As always he read the Prophet and talked with his friends who came in half an hour later. They were now all used to seeing me there that they ignored me completely.

My nerves were everywhere when Malfoy finally stood. My eyes were on my shoes as I walked behind him out of the hall and the corridors down. I didn't know where we would go. He didn't have his bag with him so we couldn't homework. I desperately wanted to know what we were doing and when he would kiss me. It wouldn't take much time considering that I just wanted a quick peg on the lips. Like mum and dad would do. My glance went back up and I saw how Malfoy went into an old classroom that was not in use. I followed him. He was at the teacher's desk and he was doing this thing were you didn't know if they are sitting or leaning. I sat down in one of the chairs before the teacher's desk and fiddled again with my hands.

"So I thought we could bring this whole kissing thing behind us and then we will go down to the Quidditch Pitch. I need to fly a little." I nodded. My whole body trembled and I was too nervous to speak.

"It's easier if you would stand Weasley. You are already far too small." My eyes widened a bit but I did what he said. He was still one and half heads taller than me. My eyes were on his chest. I heard him sigh.

"Maybe you should sit down on the desk. I don't want to lean down." I blushed bright red and quickly jumped on the teacher's desk. I bit my lip consciously. I hated my small frame. Malfoy rustled a little and I quickly looked up but his lips were already on mine. He was leaning on the desk and his mouth was on mine. His lips were kind of soft and I closed my eyes. After a while I was confused why he didn't pull away and suddenly there was something wet touching my lips. I jerked away my eyes wide in confusion. That was not what my parents did!

"What did you pull away for?" My face must be as red as my hair now. I bit my lip again still feeling his lips on mine.

"That was not a kiss! You used your tongue!" He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Duh. That is was kissing is about. You didn't think that kissing was just pressing your mouths together, right?" 'Please just let me disappear.' I hid my face in my hands. He was still so near and his warmth radiated of him.

"You really thought that would be all, didn't you?"

"Well my mum and dad just pecked each other's lips." I whispered silently.

"Oh merlin. Are you serious right now? How innocent can you get?" I tried to blink away the tears that were threating to fall. But it didn't work so I quickly wiped them away with my jumper.

"I am sorry." I muttered. He sighed and leaned in again. I glanced up.

"Now come one. I will show you how a proper kiss is done and then my job is fulfilled." I nodded and looked him in his eyes. He didn't show any emotions. Not even deep down in his eyes. And then his lips were on mine again. He had still his hands on the desk and as he touched his tongue to my lips again I balled my hands on the shirt at his hips. I gasped a little as he came a little bit closer and he used that opportunity to slowly push his tongue in my mouth. It was to say truthfully… awkward. But it got a lot better as he took one hand and grabbed my hair with it. I tried to mimic him and just do what he did. My eyes were closed and I just let myself feel. He flinched a little as I moaned but he got himself quickly back under control. It was embarrassing to say that I whined a little as he pulled away.

But that was not for long. He started to kiss around my mouth and then his lips were on mine again. I don't know for how long we were in this classroom. Me on the desk with my eyes closed and my hands fisted in his shirt. He leaning over me –because I was still a few inches smaller than him- his one hand on the desk and the other in my hair.

"Draco…" I couldn't control myself at that moment anymore. I was too deep in the kiss. But he had heard me and suddenly pulled away. He wrenched himself out of my grasp and without his support I dropped to the ground, hard. I hissed a little as I fell on my hands again that were still a little sore from two days ago. My breath was going heavily and I was oddly hot. That was… that was…

"Oh merlin this was good." I said quietly. My right hand went to my lips which felt a little bit bruised.

"You can go now." I looked up at him startled at the ice cold voice from him.

"But…" I was totally confused. It was just 8:30. And didn't he say that we would go down to the pitch?

"I think I endured you bloodtraitor enough now." My face that was still in a big smile was now in frown. What was going on?

"But… This was so much better than I thought. I would hang a week on. I mean I knew that you would kiss me. But I thought of only lip to lip contact! That was so much better!" My lips couldn't stay down and I was again smiling up at him. He scoffed.

"I don't want to see your ugly face again, Weasley." He turned and walked out of the classroom. 'What did just happen?'


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys. I know I should update sooner, but there was a lot of stress in my life recently. I hope you all like this chapter.**

 **Draco's POV**

' _What did just happen? Why did it feel so good? I could still feel her lips on mine and that was not good. She was so small that even as she had sat on the table I still had to lean down. And her innocence!_ ' My hand went through my hair. Something I only did when I had no idea what I was doing.

 _'_ _As she said my name I knew that I had to end this! I couldn't see her any longer. She looked so vulnerable but still so happy at her first kiss.'_ I shook my head.

' _It doesn't matter. She is a bloodtraitor and not even as pretty as her sister. I have to admit –with all of the other Slytherins- that the She-Weasel from Gryffindor had grown into a pretty lady. But I had kissed the other twin. The one with the bushy hair, freckles all over her body and eyes a colour that couldn't decide between green and brown_.' My head shook again. ' _Just forget her! It doesn't matter. It doesn't! Just forget everything that happened the first week of the term_.' I nodded at myself and walked into the Dungeon. I had to fly to get my head clear.

 **Faye's POV**

I was still sitting on the floor with my legs spread out beside me and my eyes on the door Draco went through. I thought about everything that had happened and why he was so angry all of the sudden. Then a cruel thought came to my mind. What if I was such a bad kisser that he was really disgusted with himself? My left hand went to my lips. I could still feel his warmth on them. Why did he walk away? I slowly stood up and nearly fell down again because my knees were so weak. A few deep breaths later and I was good to go. But where would I go?

Before I could walk out of the classroom someone else came in. It was Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron looked like he was ready to explode.

"Why were you in an abounded classroom with Malfoy?" He asked angrily. My brows furrowed how did he know that I was here with Draco?

"How did you know?" I asked. Hermione looked a little guilty and Harry tried to hide something behind his back. It looked like an old piece of pergament. But why would he try to hide it?

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHY I KNEW THAT YOU WERE IN HERE? I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WERE IN HERE WITH DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!" I made automatically a step back from him. He was beet red and a little spit was flying from his mouth. I never had seen him so angry. But he had no right to ask these questions! He had no right! And my own anger came through. While all of us except for Percy and I got the temper from mum, we got the temper from dad. Mum was all screaming and rage. But that only held on for a few minutes. If dad got angry –and that happened (luckily) not so often- he would get deadly calm. And this is what happened to me right now. My blood chilled down and I made a step towards my youngest brother. He was still –like everyone else- taller than me but I didn't care right now.

"Oh you think you can boss me around whenever you like? That you can only see me when I am in a kind of danger?" Ron either didn't notice my sudden change of mood or he just didn't care.

"YOU ARE IN DANGER WHEN YOU HANG AROUND WITH MALFOY! I TRIED TO WARN YOU ABOUT HIM! BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULDN'T MAKE IT TO GRYFFINDOR LIKE EVERYONE ELSE OF THE FAMILY!" You could see from his face that as he said that he was regretting it already. It was always a sore subject for our family. Ginny was especially sad about our splitting but we got kind of over it. But now…

"You have no right to judge me Ron! I make my own choices and you are not my father! I can't believe that you don't trust me. I am sorry that I disappointed the family and ended up in Hufflepuff instead of the Oh-So-Great-Gryffindor! I am sorry that you all think of me pathetic! I am sorry that you all think that I need to be protected! But most of all I am sorry that I am apparently too stupid and too weak to do anything on my own! But I am not sorry at all that I was in this classroom with Draco!" And I pushed him out of the door and run down to the grounds.

Weeks had passed and suddenly it was October. At the end of the month we would know who the Champions would be. Who would fight for their lives. But I didn't really care at that moment. Ron still hadn't spoken to me and Draco was ignoring me. After the fight with Ron, I had left to the grounds. The twins had seen me and made me spill about everything. I didn't really told them about the agreement with Draco but I told them all about the fight with our brother. They decided that he crossed a line and he was made the favourite pranking victim from then on. They also told me how they had found me in that classroom. Apparently my dearest brothers had found a map that showed everyone in the castle. They had given it to Harry so that he could go to Hogsmead last year.

Today was a Hogsmead weekend. The twins had invited me to go with them and Lee Jordan their best friend. I agreed, mostly because it would be my first Hogsmead weekend and I knew that my brothers would make it interesting enough. Also because my dorm mates had already made plans with each other. They invited me to join them but I knew that they would like to go alone. I didn't mind.

That is why I was currently being pulled into Zonko's were my brother looked at all of the joke stuff. Their idea to open an own joke shop didn't sit well with mum. But I thought that it was brilliant. We would need a laugh in these dark times. For even though my parents thought that nobody would hear them at night talking about the war, I had heard them enough times to know that something bad would happen. And that soon. But right now I had my attention on a tea set that would jump up and run away every time you tried to pour tea with it. I found it quite funny but knew that I couldn't afford it.

As we made it into Honey Dukes we were welcomed by a warm aura and the smell of chocolate. Everywhere were sweets! Chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and most of all…

"Sugar Quills!" I yelled and run towards them. They were my favourite sweets in the whole world. I would always have them in my mouth when I was frustrated with school work. I had to have these! But in my mind something prevented me from buying them. I was saving money for my own pet. I sighed deeply and turned away from them only to stand directly in front of Draco. We were both still for a few seconds before he scoffed, turned away, threw something on the ground and walked out of the shop. I waited another five seconds before I bent down and picked the something up. It was the most expensive chocolate here and I remembered how Draco told his friends that these were the best chocolates. And he didn't buy them because I was here. I looked out of the window and saw him walking back to the school. I bit my lip unsure of what to do. On the one hand, these chocolates would take half of my savings, on the other hand… I picked them up and walked towards the register. There wouldn't be any more Hogsmead weekends for another month. And I still felt indebted to him because of the kiss.

"Why are you buying these?" Fred said behind me. I jerked but tried to ignore them.

"They are expensive!" George exclaimed taking the package in his hands.

"Didn't you try to save for you own pet?" They both asked together. I wringed my hands together.

"Well I wanted to try these! Now give them back!" I pulled the box back and handed the cashier the money. I put them away in a bag and walked out of the shop. The twins came running after me, questioning me on the entire way to the Three Broomsticks. However, I didn't answer. After we sat in a booth with butterbeer they exchanged a glance and changed abruptly the topic.

"Who do you think will be the champion for Hogwarts?" Fred asked. Soon they were deep into discussing the different candidates and their different strength. I had tuned them out. I didn't want to talk about the tournament. My mind went back to the look of Draco as he had pushed me away from him. It still hurt to know that I was so bad at kissing that he couldn't stand me for another minute. I sighed. Maybe I should just go back. I don't need anything anymore. My money was mostly spent on the chocolate for Draco.

"I will go back to Hogwarts. We see us there." The twins and Jordan looked shocked at my interruption. But I walked away before they could say anything. As I saw the castle I sighed in relief. The way back took more out of me than I thought. I made my way to the common room. I saw a few second and first years playing on the grounds. My mind went back to our backyard where Ginny and I would play hide and seek and she could never find me. I had to smile at that. Nobody could find me except for Dad and Percy. Dad had this intuition and he could find me everywhere. And Percy would logically find me. Oh I missed them. Not so much the babying from them but their calmness. I knew that Percy was a little big headed and he was very annoying most of the time. However, I knew that he strived for greatness and that he tried to overcome the shadows of his two older brothers and his father. His new job at the ministry gave him something to look forward too. Of course his endless conversations about the thickness of cauldron bottoms and his adoring speeches about Crouch were going on my nerves although they were interesting the first time around.

I walked over to my favourite place on earth. A willow tree near the Forbidden Forest which shielded me from sight. I had found that place in my first year, shortly after the first attack. I was shocked to see Mrs Norris strung up at her tail and had to have peace. After the first time I often went back to be alone and to think. It was also a great spot to do homework. You were not disturbed although it got rather cold there in the winter. Luckily I learned a few heating and cushioning charms.

I sat down under the tree and leaned my back against the trunk. My legs were pulled against my chest and I hugged them. I will have to send the chocolates later on.

 **Draco's POV:**

' _Why did she have to look at me like that?'_ I had stormed out of the shop and made my way directly back to the castle. I had heard her shout for the sugar quills and how she ran to them. Now that I thought about it, I never really saw her working without them. But she didn't buy them. Instead she turned around and faced me. Her face got worried and also a little scared. I scoffed and threw my chocolates away. I couldn't stay being near her any longer. Now I was early back in school and hadn't even bought my favourite chocolate. I would have to order them from my parents.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey you guys. I am soooo sorry about not updating this story. I lost all interest in it until I found it on an usb stick while cleaning my room. I felt like I wanted to finish this story so here it is.**

 **Also: everything you think sounds famliar is from Goblet of Fire.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And the Hogwarts' Champion is…" The whole Hall was silent. We already knew the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton Champions and now only our Champion was missing.

"Cedric Diggory!" I sprang up and started clapping. Every Hufflepuff was on their feet and a few even started screaming. Diggory looked a little startled but soon he was grinning from ear to ear. I looked over to my family and saw them clapping politely but you could see that they were not satisfied with the choice from the Goblet of Fire.

"Now that the Champions are chosen let us look forward to the coming ev…" Dumbledore got disrupted from the Goblet of Fire. It had turned blue again and had spit out another paper. Dumbledore took it and you could see the shock in his face as he read the name on it.

"Harry Potter." My eyes opened themselves wide and I nearly got whiplash because I turned my head so fast to see Harry. He looked surprised and frightened.

"Harry Potter." Hermione pushed him off the bench and he slowly walked to the same door the others had went through. As the door closed behind him, the teachers started to converse silently and the students were talking loudly to each other. After a few minutes the headmasters, Crouch and Bagman all walked down to the champions, while McGonagall walked to the podium.

"Silence!" The whole hall looked at the teacher.

"Please go back to your common room and go to bed." After the dismiss everyone was standing up and walked to their house. I pushed my way through the people until I reached my family. Ron was arguing with Hermione, Fred and George were having a silent conversation and Ginny looked positively shaken. I walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She jumped a little but soon returned the hug full force.

"He couldn't have told me how he did it! He had to have the fame for himself as always!" Ron's voice pulled me out of my bubble I was in since I heard that Harry had to compete in the Tournament.

"Of course he didn't put his name in the Goblet! How can you think that? Haven't you seen his face?" Hermione was nearly screaming at my stupid older brother.

"He was shocked because it worked! He just wanted to have more fame! Doesn't he have enough already? He has everything!" How could he? Didn't he know that Harry hated his fame? But before I could walk over to him and tell him my opinion on his stupid thoughts, Ginny walked up to Ron and slapped him across the face. He looked surprised.

"Don't you dare say that he has everything! He doesn't have a mother or a father because some crazy maniac had killed them. He is famous for a thing he can only remember when dementors are near him. In his first year, he nearly got killed, the same in his second year. He didn't go down there to become a hero. He went down there because a student was missing and he knew he could do something about that. He would have done that for everyone, even for Malfoy. In his third year, he nearly lost his soul trying to save his godfather, his only living family! Now don't tell me that all he wants is fame. If you were really his best friend you would know his biggest wish. Didn't he tell you in his first year? What he saw in the mirror. You are so blinded by your jealousy that you don't see that Harry needs his friends now!" Ginny turned her back to him and walked out of the Great Hall towards her own house.

"I always thought you had your friends backs, Ron. That was one of the qualities I admired about you. That you would do everything to help those that are closest to your hearts. However, accusing Harry of something he did not do, out of simple jealousy, is not something my brother would do. I do not know you." Ron looked like he had been punched. I turned to Hermione.

"Please tell Harry, that I am deeply sorry that he was chosen and that if I can do anything, he just has to ask. And tell him please, that he should try to ignore those people who think that he would purposefully try to get him killed." Hermione just nodded and I sent her a little smile.

"Thanks." And I walked back to my house.

I could hear my house mates outside the common room. As I walked inside I saw that there was a big party. Everyone was happy that a Hufflepuff was chosen as one of the champions. But there was also angry chattering that Harry was also chosen. As Cedric walked in the common room just a few seconds after me the students went wild. They were screaming his name and everyone tried to congratulate him. I sneaked to the door that lead to the girls' dorm. I was afraid for Harry. All his opponents were three years older, had more experience and the students' acceptance. He would be shunned by the other three houses. Oh Harry. I am sooo sorry.

In the weeks leading to the first task the school was split into two. Apparently, you could only support one of the Hogwarts Champions. I was tired of the fighting and was still angry at Ron who was being a righteous prat! I was currently on my way to the potions classroom to deliver a note to Professor Snape. McGonagall asked me to give it to him after lunch. Why she didn't give the note to a person who had him in his next lessons was beyond me. As I arrived in front of the classroom I saw Harry and Hermione standing in front of Draco and his shadows.

Draco must have noticed Harry looking at him, because he pushed his chest out and said:

"Like them, Potter?" I looked down at the badge he was wearing. It said in bright red letters:

'Support CEDRIC DIGGORY – the REAL Hogwarts Champion!' He laughed.

"And this isn't all they do – look!" The letters on the badge vanished and new ones appeared, this time in green.

'POTTER STINKS' All the Slytherins started to laugh and their badges changed too. I was too distracted searching for my brother to listen to the conversation. I saw that Ron was leaning against a wall. His face was grim but he didn't help Harry. The anger that had slowly started to disappeare after the fight with Ron began to simmer once again. This time it was not directed at my brother but at the boy I was trying to forget for the last couple of weeks.

"… don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see, don't want a Mudblood sliming it up." My mind went back to the conversation.

"Harry!" Hermione looked concerned and put a warning hand on Harry's arm.

"Go on, then, Potter. Moody's not here to look after you now – do it, if you have the gu…" Malfoy couldn't bring his sentence to an end because I had stormed over to him and had punched him in the face. There was a sickening crunch and blood began to flow out of Malfoy's nose. I was seething and was not even afraid as his shadows began walking to me.

"How dare you! You absolute git! You think you are so clever with your badges and your disturbingly stupid insult to Harry! But if you call Hermione that WORD one more time, it will be more than your face that gets hurt. If you don't start thinking with your own head and outside of your petty animosity than you will end up just like your father." Malfoy looked at me with pure rage but I was too angry to be afraid. This was the first time in my life that I had become physically. I didn't know where this came from. Malfoy opened his mouth, no doubt to yell at me, when another voice cut through the silence.

"And what do we have here?" I looked to the door that led to the potion's classroom and saw Professor Snape standing in it, looking questioningly at the scene in front of him.

"Why are you bleeding, Mr Malfoy?" Malfoy looked at him and for the second time he tried to say something but he got interrupted.

"I punched him in the face, sir." I had turned fully to the professor who raised his eyebrow.

"And why would you resort to those barbaric means?"

"Because Malfoy seemed to think it would be clever to insult my friend." He looked at me and then at the rest of the class.

"What are you all waiting for? Get in!" He snarled and the students hurried into the classroom. Harry, Hermione and Malfoy stayed. The latter still bleeding on the ground. Professor Snape turned to Harry and Hermione.

"And why are you two still here?" Harry made a step towards the teacher.

"Because Faye doesn't deserve…"

"Harry." I interjected. "I do deserve to get a detention. I assaulted a fellow student." The two Gryffindors looked flabbergasted at me.

"You heard her, Potter! Now get to class!" Hermione looked one last time at me and then pulled Harry into the classroom.

"And now to you Miss Weasley. What…" I looked up at him. Professor Snape was looking at me with a calm expression. I did something very stupid then, considering my situation: I cut into Snape's sentence.

"Don't you think that Malfoy should go to the hospital wing, sir? He kind of looks very pale. Paler as usual." Malfoy spluttered behind me, but I ignored him and kept my gaze on my teacher.

"You are right. But the next time you interrupt me, I will deduct points. Are we clear?" I nodded.

"Mr Malfoy. Do you need assistance on your way to the Infirmary?" Malfoy just shook his head and with a last glance at me, walked away.

"As you do not have potions now, I do wonder what brought you down here." I quietly gave him the note Professor McGonagall had given me. He read it, looked at me, then back at the parchment.

"Do you know what this says, Miss Weasley?" I quickly shook my head. My courage had left me and I felt weary of what was to come.

"Professor McGonagall seemed to think that you should be allowed free access to the potions classroom. Do you know why?" My eyes got wide. I didn't know that McGonagall would grant my request so quickly.

"Miss Weasley? I would start answering my questions." I jerked out of my thoughts and looked at my professor.

"I had asked Professor McGonagall a week ago if she knew if students were allowed in the classrooms, after classes were over. She of course wanted to know why. I want to use the Potions and the Transfiguration classrooms after class because I got a project for the Salem Witches' Institute." Professor Snape was silent for a moment.

"And why were you not asking myself that question?" I shrugged.

"You are really intimidating, sir." Snape's mouth twitched.

"Now Miss Weasley, I will allow you to use my classroom, if you notify me before you use it." I smiled.

"Thank you very much, sir!"

"Now to your detention." ' _I totally forgot about that._ '

"You will come down here after dinner. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I would hurry if I would be you, Miss Weasley. Class began ten minutes ago." My eyes got wide.

"See you tonight sir!" I nodded at him and ran back up the stairs. I rushed past Colin Creevey who looked at me with big eyes. I would never have thought that I could get permission from Professor Snape to use his classroom. That was great!

I had gotten a letter from Salem Witches' Institute over the summer. Apparently, Dumbledore sent a letter to them, telling them about my potion skills. With his letter, he also sent my reports. And they liked what they saw. They asked me if I thought about studying at their Institute after Hogwarts. Of course, I wanted to study there! So, they sent me a project, which combined Potions, Transfiguration and CoMC. Now, I had the permission from every teacher that I could use their classrooms, or in CoMC, Hagrid promised me that we could meet up every week and go into the Forbidden Forest. He was ecstatic that I wanted to learn more about magical creatures. Suddenly I noticed the time. I was 15 minutes late to Charms! I started to sprint up the stairs, when suddenly I slammed into a person. I fell backwards, but before I could fall down the stairs I just climbed, the person I slammed into grabbed me by the waist and swung me around. My heart was beating like crazy in my chest and my hands were between my savior and I.

"I am soooo sorry! I am late for my class and had to run." The person's warm radiated of him. The person didn't let go of me and didn't say anything. I stiffened when I felt his breathing on my neck.

"Well, thanks for catching me and saving me the trip to the hospital. But you can let go of me now." There was silence and then he pushed me from him. I stumbled back and looked up at the boy standing before me. My eyes widened as I saw who it was.

"Don't touch me again Weasel!" I gulped and nodded. Draco sneered one last time, which was even more menacing than before because of the blood coming from his nose that I had broken.

"I… I… just wanted…" His sneer deepened.

"I am sorry! That I broke your nose." He didn't say anything and just looked at me. Suddenly, I remembered why I had punched him in the first place. I stood up straight and looked him in the eyes.

"But I am not sorry for defending my friend! You can't just do whatever you want! I didn't want to break your nose but someone had to bring you back to your senses. So, thank you for helping me, I hope Madame Pomfrey can heal your nose quickly." And with that I walked to my class.

Draco's pov:

' _That little bitch! Who does she think she is?!'_ My nose throbbed as I climbed up the stairs toward the Hospital Wing. _'I didn't know that she could throw such a hard punch._ ' I shook my head. _'Stop admiring her! She punched you!_ ' As I was on the third floor I heard running behind me. I turned around and suddenly I had a person running into me. It was the little Weasel who had stumbled into me. I saw how she fell back towards the stairs and before I could comprehend what had happened, I grabbed her by her dainty waist, swung her away from the stairs and pulled her into my chest. Her hands were on my chest and I could feel her heart beating rapidly. Orange hair floated around us and then fell in waves down her back. I couldn't stop myself and breathed in her smell. It was soothing to me and I couldn't understand why.

"I am soooo sorry! I am late for my class and had to run." I leaned in so that my face was between her head and her shoulder. She fit perfectly in my arms. ' _Stop it Draco! You must let her go! She is a bloody bloodtraitor.'_ But my body didn't listen to my brain.

"Well, thanks for catching me and saving me the trip to the hospital. But you can let go of me now." My mind went back to the time I had kissed her and I had to get away from her. So I pushed her away from me. She stumbled a little and one of my arms came up, ready to steady her. However, I could stop it before I made another stupid mistake and put on my famous sneer.

"Don't touch me again Weasel!" She looked up at me and her eyes widened a little. She made another step backwards.

"I… I… just wanted…" Her fear towards me, made me feel angry.

"I am sorry! That I broke your nose." Her eyes were full of sorrow but then they changed into anger. The same anger she had in her eyes just before she punched me. She took a deep breath and straightened her posture.

"But I am not sorry for defending my friend! You can't just do whatever you want! I didn't want to break your nose but someone had to bring you back to your senses. So, thank you for helping me, I hope Madame Pomfrey can heal your nose quickly." I had to give her points for bravery. There was a short pause after her words, and then she walked by me and toward, what I assume was her class. I sighed and looked after her until she rounded a corner. My hand went automatically through my hair. _'Stop thinking about her!_ '


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Faye's pov:**

"The moment we have all waited for has finally arrived! The first task of the Triwizard Tournament will start in ten minutes!" My body was full of tension. I sat with Ginny, Hermione and the twins and by the looks of the girls, they were as concerned as I was. Harry had told Hermione, who told us, that the task was dragons and since she told us, I couldn't stop worrying about him.

The twins were accepting bets on who would win and Hermione was mumbling about how inappropriate that was. I totally agreed with her, but there was no way I would stop the twins.

Suddenly I heard a voice crying in rage.

"WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN! WHAT DID THESE PUNY HUMANS DO TO THEM!" I flinched and held my head. The pain and anger in the voice, that could not be human, was like a punch to the head. I swiveled around, trying to find the source when Hermione took hold of my shoulder.

"Are you okay Faye?" I looked up at her, but was interrupted by Bagman.

"AND HERE WE GO! THE FIRST TASK FOR OUR CHAMPIONS IS TO STEAL THE GOLDEN EGG FROM THE DRAGON. THIS TASK TESTS THE CHAMPIONS' DARING, AN IMPORTANT TRAIT IN A WIZARD OR WITCH. THE JUDGES WILL GIVE POINTS ABOUT TIME, WANDWORK AND EXECUTION! LET US BEGIN WITH OUR FIRST CHAMPION: CEDRIC DIIIIGGGOOORY!" The applause from Hogwarts was deafening.

"HIS DRAGON IS A SWEDISH SHORT-SNOUT!" They lifted the spell from the middle of the arena and ten dragon handlers brought in the nesting mother dragon. I could see Charlie being on of them and by the sharp intake of breath next to me Ginny saw him too.

"THERE ARE MY CHILDREN! LET ME GO TO THEM!" The handlers had no choice but to release the dragon, as she was pulling so hard to get to the eggs. After they made sure everything was in place, the dragon handlers left the arena.

"My poor babies. If I find out that they hurt you… Why couldn't they let us be in peace?" I grimaced at the pain in the voice. I looked around if anybody else could hear the dragon, but Hermione and Ginny just looked with fearful eyes at the arena and everyone around me cheered. Before I could think more about the fact that I could hear what the dragon was thinking, Cedric walked out, and the clock started.

xxxxxx

The screaming, clapping, the dragon voices and the sheer panic I had for the champions, especially Harry, gave me a bad headache.

The anger in the dragon voices made me be on edge and I could feel their anguish. It was typical of the ministry to not even consider how another magical being would feel, if they could be a form of entertainment. It made me sick.

Both Cedric and Fleur were done with minimal injuries, which helped me calm down a little but as it turns out Harry was the last one, as Victor Krum stepped into the arena. He had to fight a Chinese Fireball. As usual from the famous quidditch player, he was calm and fast. His Conjunctivitis Curse blinded the dragon temporarily and he could retrieve his eggs. However, the curse put the dragon in a rage and she smashed the real eggs. My heart broke. As the dragon could see again you could see the defeat in her eyes. The dragon handlers came back in and for the first time I could see pure rage in my brother's eyes. As the others were stunning the dragon and transporting it back outside the arena, Charlie took the remains of the eggs and and walked out, with his head down.

The silence by the Chinese Fireball broke my heart and if Harry would not have to go against his dragon I would have run to it. Something in me wanted to go to the beast that was qualified as XXXXX and hug and comfort it.

xxxxxx

Harry was luckily only a little harmed and Hermione started running to the champions' tent the minute he got the egg. The twins, Ginny and I made our way down, but I lagged behind. I could not get the anguished cries of the dragons out of my head and then and there I decided to do something incredibly stupid but in my heart, I knew that I had to do this. I slipped away from the crowd, which was not hard as everyone was discussing the events, and walked to the Forbidden Forest, where Ginny told me the dragons were held. I made sure nobody saw me and as I reached the beginning of the forest I took a deep breath. This was the most Gryffindor thing I had ever done. As I walked deeper into the forest I could hear voices arguing. The closer I got, the easier it got to understand them.

"How could you not switch the eggs you idiot? We had everything prepared and discussed a million times! The real eggs would be just outside the arena and the fake eggs would be exactly like the real ones inside. So that if anything happened, the real eggs would be fine! Because of you we lost all of our Chinese Fireball eggs!" My brother was in full on mum mode and I felt myself agreeing whole heartily with him. But I could not let him see me, as I knew that he would never let me near the dragons. So I sneaked around the arguing dragon handlers and walked to the cages. On my way there I saw the four broken eggs and I could not stop myself from crying. I walked over them and three of them were smashed beyond repair. I touched all of them and apologized for the idiocy of our ministry. All of them felt cold and lifeless, but then the last, the smallest of the eggs, gave me a little shock as I touched it. My eyes got wide and I put my whole hand on the egg. There was a big crack going from the top to the bottom. It was around two centimeters open, but there was still a magic coming from it. I don't know how I could feel it, but there it was: a small and light pulsating. My breath got quicker, and I looked around. Nobody was there, and I was sure that nobody would believe me. After all, I was only a third-year student and if the dragon handlers knew that this egg was still alive, they would have tried to repair it.

One last look and I carefully took the egg and hugged it close. I made my way to the dragons. All of them seemed to be subdued as I could not hear their voices clearly. They were all foggy, but the thoughts of the Chinese Fireball were still full of sorrow. I made my way stealthy towards the cage with the dragon in it and as luck would have it, I fit right between the bars. If I would have just taken a second to think about what I was about to do, I would have not been this stupid. But of course, that was not the case and I pushed myself through the bars into the cage with an angered mother dragon.

I slowly made my way towards the snout of the dragon and if she would not have been subdued I don't think I would have lived. But all she could do was look at me and give a warning snort.

"Hey" I tried to make my voice as soft as possible. "I am so sorry about what happened today, and I don't want to give you false hope, but I felt something in this egg. I think that it will survive with your help." The dragon struggled to lift her head.

"Does this puny human really think that broken egg can grow? I will kill every human as they killed my children!" I took a step back and my heart started to hammer.

"I am sorry, I don't want to give you false hope, but I can feel the magic in the egg. And please! There are so many innocent humans, don't kill them!" It seemed like the stunning spell was starting to disappear and the Fireball started to get to her feet and there was smoke coming from her snout.

"Does this little human think she can help the rest of the world? As if. She will be the first one to die! I do not feel the magic in the egg, she is lying to me!" My eyes widened, and I hugged the broken egg more closely to my chest and took more steps back. The magic in the egg started to hum more.

"No! I am not lying to you! Please believe me!" The dragon looked confused at me.

"You can hear me? How?"

"Yes! Yes, I can hear you! I don't know how, really, but I want to help you!" The confused look turned into an angry one again.

"Humans have brought us nothing but pain. You do not want to help me! You have some ulterior motive!" Another step back and then there was the cage at my back and I was right at the door, where the bars were to tight together as that I could slip through. I looked down at the egg and thought that at least I had tried. Then there was a red light coming from the crack in the egg that blinded me. I had to close my eyes but did not let go of the egg. As the light faded I opened my eyes and looked back at the egg.

The crack was now gone. In its place was an orange red lighter than the crimson color of the egg. The crack was still glowing slightly and then stopped. The magic from the egg was now much more intense and I couldn't help but laugh. It healed itself! Suddenly, I remembered where I was and looked up at the dragon that was trying to kill me just a minute ago. Dragons could not really express a lot of emotions but the one in front of me was very easy to read: pure joy. I took a little step forward and laid the egg in front of its mother.

"Did you… is it really… will it live?" She stretched and nudged the egg on the ground. In shock she recoiled and looked at me.

"How did you…? Who are you?" I laughed and smiled at the dragon who was trying to kill me just a few seconds ago.

"I am Faye Weasley and I have no idea how I knew. But I am glad. I will go back to the castle now! I am happy I could help!" I turned around to push myself through the bars again and try to sneak my way back to Hogwarts, but a tail was slammed in front of me. I swirled around again and looked with wide eyes at the dragon whose head was only a few centimeters away from me.

"I am in your debt Faye." I nearly passed out at the closeness. I shrugged.

"It is okay, you do not owe me anything." Before the dragon could answer I heard voices.

"Sugarcanes! They can't find me here! I will be expelled!" I looked around if I could maybe dash to the trees but the light came closer and closer. Suddenly, I was lifted in the air by my robes and put down right under the wing of the dragon. A second later I was given the egg again.

"Just hide there for a bit until they leave again. I will not let them see you." I nodded and hugged the egg close to me, the constant humming calming me down.

"Ok lets prepare them for transport!" I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Oi! The Chinese Fireball woke up, I need some help here, on the count of three!" Before I could even register what was happening I heard "Stupefy" and then there was only blackness.


End file.
